eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Children, Kinder, Enfants
|year = 1985 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th |points = 37 |previous = 100% d'amour |next = L'amour de ma vie }} Children, Kinder, Enfants was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by Margo, Franck Olivier, Diane Solomon, Ireen Sheer, Chris & Malcolm Roberts. Though mostly in French, the song also includes words in both English and German. It was performed 18th on the night following Austria and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 37 points. Lyrics French= Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana nananana... Tous les enfants ont dans les yeux des rêves fous, des rêves bleus Petits géants à mèches blondes, ils ont les mots d'un autre monde Enfants terribles ou enfants sages, on dirait qu'ils sont en voyage Tous les enfants sont des images Tous les enfants sont capitaines, ils s'appellent Mozart ou Verlaine Pendant que dort la capitale, ils s'amusent avec les étoiles Petits trésors ou méchants diables, ils nous sont tous indispensables Tous les enfants sont formidables Enfants, montrez-nous le chemin de la vie en chantant Donnez-nous la main Tous les enfants ont dans le cœur toute la magie des explorateurs Bébés champions ou chercheurs d'or, ils voient la vie en technicolor Sur tous les murs ils ont écrit "à bas le blues" et "viva la vie" Tous les enfants sont funambules, ils disent "je t'aime" en faisant des bulles Tous les enfants sont magiciens, ils ont la terre au creux des mains (Enfants) Avec leurs larmes de crocodile, ce sont les rois de l'an deux mille (Restons tous des enfants) Ils mangent glace et mettent feu, ils nous agacent et c'est tant mieux (Amoureux et vivants) Tous les enfants sont merveilleux (Eternellement) Tous les enfants ont dans les yeux des rêves fous, des rêves bleus (Enfants) Petits géants à mèches blondes, ils ont les mots d'un autre monde (Montrez-nous le chemin) Enfants terribles ou enfants sages, on dirait qu'ils sont en voyage (De la vie en chantant) Tous les enfants sont des images (Donnez-nous la main) Tous les enfants sont capitaines, ils s'appellent Mozart ou Verlaine Pendant que dort la capitale, ils s'amusent avec les étoiles Petits trésors ou méchants diables, ils nous sont tous indispensables Tous les enfants sont formidables Enfants (Children are loud, screaming and crying, we need to go to them when they cry) (Kinder sind wir, Kinder seid ihr, Kinder sind alle um uns her) Montrez-nous le chemin (Children are small, learn to be tall, look at them, you'll see your life go by) (Kinder sind hier, Kinder sind dort, Kinder braucht diese Welt so sehr) De la vie en chantant (Out of their place, dirt on their face, children make everyone sing along) (Kinder sind alt, Kinder sind jung, Kinder sind kindlich und genial) Donnez-nous la main (Sharing our dreams right to the end) (Kinder, das warn wir alle mal) Enfants (Children are good, children are bad, doing their best to drive you mad) (Kinder sind laut, Kinder sind leis, Kinder kann oft nur ein Kind's verstehn) Restons tous des enfants (Children are neat, honest and sweet, holding their dreams in people's hand) (Kinder sind klein, werden schnell groß, an ihnen sieht man die Zeit vergehn) Amoureux et vivants (Children are cute, children are wise, look at the laughter in their eyes) (Kinder sind wild, Kinder, die sehn alles mit anderen Augen an) Eternellement (Children are stars) (Kinder sind wir, Kinder seid ihr) Children, Kinder, enfants |-| Translation= Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana... nananana... nananana nana nana... Nananana nananana... All children have in their eyes crazy dreams, blue dreams Little giants with blond wicks, they have the words of another world Bad children or good children, we'd say they're on a holiday All children are pictures All children are captains, they are called Mozart or Verlaine While the capital is sleeping, they have fun with the stars Little treasures or mean devils, they are all essential to us All children are terrific Children, show us the path of life by singing Give us a hand All children have all the magic of explorers in their heart Baby champions or gold diggers, they see life in technicolor On all walls they've written "down with blues" and "long live life" All children are tightrope walkers, they say "I love you" while making bubbles All children are magicians, they have the earth in the hollow of their hands (Children) With their crocodile tears, they are the kings of the year two thousand (Let's all stay children) They eat ice and set fire, they annoy us and it's so much the better (In love and alive) All children are marvelous (For eternity) All children have in their eyes crazy dreams, blue dreams (Children) Little giants with blond wicks, they have the words of another world (Show us the path) Bad children or good children, we'd say they're on a holiday (Of life by singing) All children are pictures (Give us a hand) All children are captains, they are called Mozart or Verlaine While the capital is sleeping, they have fun with the stars Little treasures or mean devils, they are all essential to us All children are terrific Children (Children are loud, screaming and crying, we need to go to them when they cry) (We are children, they are children, children are all around us) Show us the path (Children are small, learn to be tall, look at them, you'll see your life go by) (Children are here, children are there, the world needs children so much) Of life by singing (Out of their place, dirt on their face, children make everyone sing along) (Children are old, children are young, children are childlike and brilliant) Give us a hand (Sharing our dreams right to the end) (Children, that's what we all are) Children (Children are good, children are bad, doing their best to drive you mad) (Children are loud, children are quiet, children can often only understand a child) Let's all stay children (Children are neat, honest and sweet, holding their dreams in people's hand) (Children are small, grow very fast, by them you see the time passing by) In love and alive (Children are cute, children are wise, look at the laughter in their eyes) (Children are wild, children see everything with different eyes) For eternity (Children are stars) (We are children, they are children) Children, children, children Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:Luxembourg Category:20th Century Eurovision